


Silent Proclamation

by onlyhereforellick



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, fic request, post-ep 17x14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyhereforellick/pseuds/onlyhereforellick
Summary: But she did. Didn’t he see? Didn’t he see how much he meant to her?
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Silent Proclamation

**Author's Note:**

> 3 - “What happened to your hand(s)?”  
> 4 - “You shouldn’t have gone by yourself.”  
> 8 - “Would you just listen to me for two seconds?”  
> 9 - “I don’t wanna talk about it.”  
> 107 - “The night’s still young.”  
> 108 - “You should close the door.”
> 
> @wanna-be-bold said these in pairs with the option to choose...I went for all of them because it’s me 🤣

_“‘Cause you know I risked my life to save yours?”_

_“...I know.”_

The silent proclamation of so much more swirled in her head as their hands had yet to release from each other. Both too afraid to let go, desperately needing the touch of the other’s flesh to ground them, to reassure them.

Ellie’s eyes flitted down to their joined hands as if she still couldn’t believe Nick was alive. His thumb absentmindedly caressed her knuckles drawing her attention to the blooming purple and blue there. Her breath caught at the sight and she snapped her eyes to Nick’s, hoping he didn’t pick up on her momentary panic.

But apparently even a coma didn’t slow his investigative skills when it came to Ellie.

Even as she deftly tried to slide her hand out, Nick—surprisingly strong for his most recent traumatic adventures—gripped her hand, purposeful yet painless.

His voice lacking it’s earlier whimsy he asked sternly, “What happened to your hand?”

Ellie tugged a little harder on her hand and Nick let her go willingly. Tucking the bruised hand into her trench coat pocket, Ellie averted her eyes- not quite ready to share the gruesome details.

She felt the pull of Nick’s stare more than she saw it. Eyes slowly coming up to meet his, she saw the raw vulnerability there, welcoming her in. He’d just opened his heart in his own way, surely she could share a tiny piece of hers...

Ellie spoke softly, afraid of Nick’s response, “Well...” she hedged, “when I say ‘I know,’ I mean- _I know_.”

His brow furrowed as his brain worked to interpret her confusing statement. When his eyes widened, she knew he’d put the parallel together. Immediately he tried to sit up straighter and winced- Ellie instinctively reaching out with her bruised right hand to press gently on his shoulder. Nick seized the opportunity to gather her purpling knuckles in his hands as his eyes dropped to take their full bruised glory in.

He whispered, “You shouldn’t have gone by yourself. Ellie-“ his voice cracked just barely but she made it out, “You didn’t have to.”

_But she did. Didn’t he see? Didn’t he see how much he meant to her?_

The overwhelming emotion flowed through her. He’d risked his life in a heartbeat for her- shouldn’t he understand she’d do the same? For the second time that night she pulled her hand from his, but this time she lifted off his hospital bed too.

The tears threatening to flow as she worried she was in too deep, went a step too far. A step that shattered any chance at them remaining at the very least friends, not after Nick now knew what she did. He’d never look at her the same now...her mind rushed with shame.

Her body half turned to go, Nick called out to her, “Wait! B, where are you going? What happened?” His tone turned panicky as she didn’t stop her movement to the door, “Wouldn’t you just listen to me for two seconds?”

She mumbled back to him at the threshold of his hospital room, “I don’t wanna talk about it.”

And with that she was gone. Fists clenched in her pockets, eyes brimming with moisture, nose sniffling at the fear she’d just made a bigger mistake than when she’d pulled that trigger.

* * *

A short rap sounded on her door, Ellie peered over her blanket cocoon at the offender, fully prepared to ignore the late night caller.

It sounded again. Dammit.

Extricating herself, taking a peek down at her leggings and raggedy t-shirt she’d changed into, Ellie shrugged. She matched how she felt, might as well lean into it.

Forgetting to check the peephole, Ellie tugged the door open just slightly and promptly slammed it shut again.

Right in Nick’s face.

Her eyes dropped to her pathetic get-up and cringed. _Why oh why did she answer the door?_

Muffled from the door, he called out, “Ellie I can and will wait. The night’s still young.”

She checked her oven clock, apparently midnight meant “young” to Nick, _oh lord_. With a heavy sigh, she pulled the door open a crack again, “What Nick?”

His eyes travelled the length of her frame, taking their sweet time on her accentuated legging-clad legs. A shiver went down her spine at the heat she saw reflected in his eyes.

When his eyes finally met hers again, he gave her a pointed look, “You gonna let me in after you ran out on me in an incapacitated state earlier, or slam that door on my face again?”

She harrumphed but nevertheless stepped back to open the door fully. Passing her, she swore Nick purposefully grazed his fingers along her free hand. Yet she made no move to exit the foyer, hand still on the doorknob. Ellie refused to acknowledge Nick was here, and here for any longer than a short talk.

The earlier shame came rushing back, fear that she went a step farther for him than he ever would for her all-consuming.

Nick took a half step back, coming within inches of Ellie’s make-up free face. Wordlessly, never taking his eyes from hers, he interlaced their fingers.

“I’d do the same, El. For you, always.”

It was simple, it was steadfast, it was undoubtedly sure.

All shame and doubt over what she’d done vanished instantly.

She felt a slight tug on her fingers as Nick pulled her body flush with his- the motion stealing the breath from her lungs. The warm air they exhaled mingling together as their lips sat inches from each other.

A tiny whisper as Nick searched her expression, “You should close the door.”

Ellie blinked once, twice, and then complied. It was easy to do with the desire evident in his eyes and his hand sliding down her thigh...


End file.
